Recieving Help
by Raven Whitehorse
Summary: This is the sequeal to Crying for help. Hope you like. R


Duo Maxwell looked at his friend, who at the moment lay stretched out on the living room couch. He was worried about Quatre, even more so after he had found out Quatre's secret. He knew he had to find someone for Q-man before his problem got out of hand. 

            "You okay, Quatre?" Duo asked softly.

            "I'm fine, just relaxing," Quatre answered.

            Duo walked out of the living room and headed for the secret hanger that was on the property. He almost grinned as he saw Trowa working on his Gundam. His mind reminded him of how much the Heavyarms pilot seemed to like Quatre.

            "Perfect. Trowa, my man, get ready to make our resident pacifist happy."

            Duo slipped back out of the hanger and headed to his room to make plans for Quatre's future.

            Later that day, Quatre was in his room, looking at the cuts on his arm. He was still mad at himself for doing the cuts. Meanwhile, Duo was dragging Trowa to Quatre's room.

            "Man, just listen to me," Duo hissed at Trowa.

            "Talk then," Trowa said.

            "Quatre is having problems. I want you to watch out for him."

            "And?"

            "I have been noticing how you look at him. Tell me the truth about your feelings for him."

            "My feelings are none of your business."

            Trowa turned to head for his room and stopped as Duo moved into his way. He looked down on the other serious pilot and made another move to walk away. Duo grabbed Trowa's arm and hold on as the other taller boy looked at him again.

            "You know that me and Heero are together. Well please for Heero's sake and not mine, try to be more of a friend to Winner."

            "And if I do? Will you leave me alone?"

            "I promise that I will not mess in your business every again."

            "Fine, I will do it."

            As Duo walked off to find Heero, Trowa looked at the door that leads to Quatre's room. He walked over slowly and opened the door with practiced stealth. Inside, He caught sight of Quatre about to make more cuts on his arms. Out of reflex, the solemn boy snatched the knife from the Sandrock pilot and looked down at him.

            "Trowa? What are you doing here? I thought you where in the hanger," Quatre said as he tried to hide the scars on his arms.

            "Is this why you wear long sleeves all the time? Why are you hurting yourself?" Trowa asked as he sat on the bed next to Quatre.

            "You want to know the truth? The truth is, I am alone and I am tired of picking myself up after I fall! No one thinks to see about my needs! Sure I get food, shelter and clothes to wear, but I have no one to care for. My heart is empty and on one is stepping up to fill that void!"

            Trowa just sat there while Quatre ranted and frowned as tears began to fall from the young boy's eyes. He pulled Quatre into a hug and rocked him as the other boy buried his head against Trowa's chest. His heart seemed to hurt more with each tear that the blonde pilot cried and this made him mad. He was mad at himself for over looking Quatre's feelings and basic needs. 

            "I have let you down. I promised you I would be your friend and instead I let you fall into a trap that no one should suffer through."

            "It's my fault, not yours."

            "I am as much to blame for this as you are. I should have admitted how much I love you in the beginning."

            Quatre looked up into Trowa's green eyes and wiped away his tears as he started to smile.

            "You love me? Do you really? I don't want you telling me false word so I will stop hurting myself."

            "I do really love you. It all started after I first met you. You where an angel of battle with wings stained with the blood of the wicked."

            Quatre blushed at the words Trowa used to describe him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Trowa took this chance to lean in and kissed Quatre on the lips. Into this kiss he poured his feeling for the boy and all his hopes. The smaller boy kissed him back in a similar manner and blushed again when they separated to breath. They sat on Quatre's bed, quietly hugging and kissing until Duo can to get them for dinner. Duo had a grin on his face when he saw them holding hands, while walking down the steps.

            "As my dear Heero would say, 'Mission accomplished,' " Duo said softly as he took his time walking down to the kitchen for dinner, grin still on his face.

AN: Hope you like this. I didn't want to make it a lemon. That would have token away from the sap in the end. Please read and review. Ja Ne. 


End file.
